The Triangle
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: A love triangle between an elf, a general and a pirate. BxB
1. Behind the Scenes

Triangle, revealing:

Why did I do this and all kinds of meaningless stuff. Just go to the next chapter… You'll save yourself and me.

Okay, I like to make things pretty clear before I start telling my stories. This way I can save someone's time reviewing and flaming me about not telling you people what's going on. 

Warning: This is a yaoi story, a triangle. If you don't like boys loving boys, please do not read this. And I'm saying that a Link/Roy(/Vyse) story is very rare, so that means that I would appreciate that you would not flame me if you prefer Link or Roy or Vyse with someone else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee or Skies of Arcadia. 

Now I've gotten you wonder why I'm mentioning Skies of Arcadia. Yes, this is a cross-over, but you don't have to have played Skies of Arcadia to understand the plot. I only took one character from it, because otherwise this story would've been very hard to write. If you are interested in seeing what he looks like, visit the Vyse shrine -- search (e.g.) google for "swashbuckler" in the results you should see a place named "Swashbuckler – My beautiful blue rogue" -- and check it out! I hope the owner of the Shrine isn't mad at me now. I'm just advertising!!

This is pretty meaningless, but I'll mention it anyway. This is about the time before "The Smash Files" (surprise, surprise, written by me). It doesn't matter if you haven't read my files before reading this, they aren't linked in any significant way. If you think this is good, give the files a shot too, okay? I'd really appreciate that.****

About the main characters' personalities a bit: 

Roy: He's a bit shy, and doesn't like to show his emotions. He thinks a general shouldn't have weaknesses and he's trying to hide his owns and get rid of them before someone sees his weak spot. He's energetic and short-tempered.

Link: He's a mystery of some kind. He dedicates himself to the things he does, loves, anything, thinking only of them. But, where he could bring up his feelings, he keeps them inside. He's kind and ready for an adventure at any time.

Vyse: He's a young pirate, who belongs to a pirate group that calls themselves the "Blue Rogues." He loves sailing and discovering new things. Whenever people say the word "impossible", he's got to prove them wrong. Spontaneously he rushes from a danger to another without thinking of the consequences. He's brisk and curious. (I'll do my best when describing him, but still, if you really want to see what he looks like, please visit the homepage!)

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: 136lbs

And, finally, the questions I will need to answer sooner or later anyway:

1. Why Vyse?

I took Vyse not only because he's a cutie, but because he's really spontaneous, curious, somehow the opposite of Link. That's what makes the story interesting. His personality is very nice and funny, I'll do my best trying to make him the way he is in Skies of Arcadia, but I don't think I'll be able to do such a great job. And with Roy, Vyse shares the same energy and curiosity (although Roy hides his curiosity thinking that he doesn't want to be rude asking about everything.) There are more reasons too, like Aika, who is also from Skies of Arcadia (please check the website) and she's very bright, straight and honest with people, saying always exactly how she feels about everything. To her, Vyse means a lot because they have known each other ever since they were kids. She cares for Vyse as a friend and protects his happiness by all means. Oh, I've got millions of reasons why Vyse. Like that I like sailing, I used to sail every summer until sold my boat and haven't bought a new one yet.

2. Why did I name the ship the "Swan?"

I saw one night this dream about a beautiful white ship, it had three wooden masts and the figurehead was like a swan with spread wings. Wow, it was awesome. In my dream, it had two sails on each sides of the hull as well to float above the ground (no floating in this story). When I woke up, I thought that it was a cool ship and decided to put it in my story. (Again a reason why Vyse! He can sail and he needs a boat to do that!) The name comes from the figurehead.

3. Why Link/Roy/Vyse? 

I could've written a Marth/Roy or Marth/Link story as well, but I think there are way too many Marth love stories. I don't mean any offence to Marth fans, I like him coupled with Roy or Link. It's just that I haven't met another artist, who'd write a Link/Roy story. And I really think there should be more stories about them. I'm trying to do my best, but as I have the Smash Files and now this, I don't think I'll write a third story in a while.

4. Why PG-13?

Why not? I mean, it doesn't hurt anyone if I'm just trying to protect you from my insane imagination and rate it as high as possible. No, it's not that I would really be that kind. This is really PG-13 for a good reason, because at times these three men get excited and do things that need to be censored from those who are too young to handle with that. 

Oh, yeah, one final thing: please review!

I guess I'm finally done. And then, to the first chapter!


	2. The Two Sailors

Ready, set, go!

---

"And they thought it was impossible!" The pirate said cheerfully. He was dressed in a long blue vest with detachable sleeves, black pants, a red scarf around his neck and heavy brown boots. He had a glass eye patch on his right eye and a small scar under the left. His shoulder-length brown hair was out of place, but he didn't care. His nougat brown eyes with a hint of gold looked at his beloved filled with excitement. 

"Well, it sure felt like impossible." Roy held his forehead with his hand, the crash had thrown him against the bridge wall. Vyse smiled a small smile and turned the ship's engines off. 

"A small crash is nothing! We did it! Are you okay?"

__

'Small crash?'

"Yeah, yeah. Are you?" The general stood up and tried to feel if he had broken any bones. 

"Yeah, of course I am! Well, maybe a few small scratches, but that's all. I told you to hang on!" There was laughter in his voice. So typical of him. Every wound was small and every achievement huge. He had once again proved those people wrong.

"But you didn't tell me that a giant octopus would appear from nowhere and throw our ship 15 miles out of course."

"Come on, it wasn't too big. And, because of it, we got inside the Cave of the Moons. We did a discovery!" The pirate came to him and smiled. 

"Yeah. Now, let's repair the Swan's hull and get out of here." Roy said as Vyse hugged him. 

"Next time hold on, will you? I don't want you to get hurt." The brunette said, closing his eyes. 

"I will. If I have enough time to get a hold of something." The general wrapped his arms around Vyse and sighed. 

"Captain!" A bright boy's voice called. It was Matt, one of the Swan's crew. Roy tried to get away from the pirate's grasp, but as Vyse was more muscular, he couldn't.

"Yes?" The brown-haired boy looked at Matt, who had run to the bridge. The general struggled still a little, but then gave up. He pressed his head to Vyse's neck, so that no one saw his blush.

"We have estimated the damage done to the Swan!" Matt said clearly.

"And?" The pirate opened his eyes slowly, his hands moved on Roy's back. The redhead snorted, as to remind that he didn't want them to do anything in front of a ten-year-old kid.

__

Don't be embarrassed, don't be embarrassed, don't be embarrassed… He knew he couldn't make Vyse stop showing his love in front of people and that he needed to get used to it. It just felt so embarrassing to show everyone his weak point.

"We can repair the damages in approximately two days." The kid didn't seem to care. Of course, he had got used to it. 

"That's great! We'll come help you in a second." Vyse said as the boy left. He pressed Roy against himself tighter and closed his eyes again. He knew he loved the boy. 

__

If I could only show you how much I love you…

"Vyse…"

"Hm?" 

"Shouldn't we get going?" The general was back to his energetic self. 

"First I need to tell you something." The brunette said, pulling Roy closer and looked into the bright cerulean eyes of his love.

"And that is?"

"I love you." Vyse squeezed the redhead against his body. "I love you so, so much."

"Mm."

"Mm? Is that all I get? Mm?" 

"What's wrong with that? I th--" Vyse pressed his lips on the general's and kissed him deeply. He calmed the boy down before he even flared up. Roy took his hands and put them around his waist, answering the kiss in his own, passionate way. He put his arms around the brunette's neck.

They kissed for a long while, both wanting to stay there. Their kiss was deep, filled with feelings and they held each other tightly. Vyse loved those flames of the boy that played in his mouth, they were so untamed, so filled with life. And he couldn't get enough. He was charmed, had been from the first moment he had met and shook hands with that living inferno. 

Their lips parted, Roy bit his bottom lip teasingly, making him kiss the general again. His hands lowered on the fiery boy's back, caressing him gently. Vyse felt how the redhead's hand was holding his head in the kiss as the other one held him near the boy.

The bridge door opened and Roy's eyes widened. He broke the kiss and struggled to get away once again, knowing that it was no use. He sighed as he hid his blush on the pirate's neck as usual. He felt Vyse's hand pressing his back of the head against his neck.

"Hey! Guys!" Aika, Vyse's childhood friend and probably his best friend ran in. "Why aren't you two down there helping with the repairs?" She said cheerfully. 

"We are almost there, we just needed a little time alone, you know." Vyse grinned.

"Well, come on then! You'll have time to cuddle later!" The pirate girl took their hands and pulled them after her. 

---

"Oh, god, I'm so tired!" Roy yielded to the bed. He had just come from the shower and was ready to go to bed. They had been working very hard, the Swan was almost completely repaired again. They could take off tomorrow and head to another discovery. But first they'd need to get to a Sailor's Guild. It was a place where they bought and sold discovery information. 

"So am I!" Vyse came next to him. "I'm too tired to even take my clothes off."

"Unh…" The general turned on his side to look at his beloved. He was half-asleep already.

"Can you take them off?" The pirate was smiling as he caressed Roy's body.

"…Are you implying something?" The redhead smiled back as he took the glass eye patch off to see directly into the captain's both eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Vyse went on lying on top of him, being totally limp. 

"Good night, Vyse."

"I love you, Roy."

"Good night."

"You love me too."

"Vyse!"

"Good night."

---

He heard muffled voices. They were both so familiar, but he couldn't recognise them.

'You're not leaving! You are the only one I trust my troops with!'

'But I am! I'll leave, no matter what you say! I want to adventure, and that's something I can't do if I'm locked inside these castle walls! You can't keep me here forever!' 

'I am your FATHER! I command you to your chambers! You are not leaving!'

__

Familiar… Who are these people? Why are they so mad?

'Uh, with all due respect, Your Highness, I think you should let him come with us. If you need him to command your troops, what prevents him from coming back if you need him again?'

'Shut up, you dirty pirate kid!'

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Your Highness.'

'Now, drop out of my sight and get away that ugly ship from my harbour as soon as possible. If my son still comes with you, I will hunt you down and execute you. Am I clear?'

'Yes, Your Highness.'

'Now, leave. Both of you. Roy, you will not be having dinner with me today. Stay in your chambers until I say otherwise.'

'Yes, father.' 

__

A ship? Is that the Swan? It looks like it… But back then it wasn't white. People standing on a pier…

'I couldn't do that to you. The thought that you would be executed because of me is horrible.'

'Roy, look at me.'

'? …What should I be seeing?'

'Am I missing my head?'

'No, but you will if I come with you and they find us!'

'Roy, I have been threatened with death sentence, execution, slavery, imprisonment, torture, and so on… And I'm still alive. No one's ever been able to kill me, I don't think your father will be either!'

'But… I…'

'Great! We'll leave in the evening, come to the harbour before dark.'

'...Uh… I--'

"Roy…"

"…Uh…?"

"Wake up."

Roy opened his eyes and they met with those nougat brown eyes of the brunette, who was fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"…You didn't take your clothes off after all." The general said, he smiled a tired smile.

"I asked you to do that."

They were quiet for a while, Vyse caressing the boy's cheek and forehead. Roy tried to keep his eyes open, but they didn't want to cooperate with him.

"I'm still tired."

"But the crew's been working for almost… three hours now, it's midday. We can take off."

"…Good."

"So, wake up. You can't be tired anymore." Roy liked listening to the Blue Rogue's voice, it was brisk and he spoke very softly to be a pirate. When the redhead grunted and turned, he sighed. 

"Roy. You're normally never like this." Vyse moved closer, he got an idea and a smile formed on his face.

"I'll tickle you."

"No." The redheaded general meandered to get away from the captain. "No, no, no, no, no, no--" He fell on the floor and groaned. The pirate bit his lip not to laugh. 

__

I will not kill anyone, I'm calm. Roy thought not to lose his temper.

"Vyse", He said, his voice was completely calm.

"Yeah?" The brunette tried not to giggle, but couldn't help it.

"I saw a dream about my father." He climbed back to the bed, sitting cross-legged and took Vyse's hands in his owns. "No tickling. I hate it." His voice sounded very serious.

"Okay. What happened?" The young pirate was glad that his general wasn't mad at him for waking him up like that and curious about what had happened in the boy's dream.

__

I guess he's just too tired to get mad at me…

"It was just like it all happened. How I ran away with you and all. But I couldn't see my father's face. I don't remember what he looks like."

"And you know what?" Vyse overturned Roy on the bed under him gently, but fast. The boy didn't resist, he put his hands around his beloved to get him closer. He was so glad he had left back then. He didn't miss that country, his decisive father, that boring studying, the troops that couldn't do a thing, anything. He was completely happy now. 

"…What?"

"It's been over a year and I still have my head!" Vyse said and got a short laugh from the boy. Then he kissed him tenderly on his neck, tasting the boy's hot skin. Roy closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. 

"Roy…"

"I'm not asleep. I'm just letting my eyelids rest."

"Mm. Yeah, right, sure." Vyse sat up on his stomach. He was looking at him in his thoughts. The boy looked so young, so pure. Maybe he should really let him sleep, he seemed to be very tired. 

"Roy!" the engineer, Evan, ran to their room and froze. He had some kind of a problem with their love and Vyse loved to tease him. Now he started to caress the general chest, but looked at Evan. The redhead tried to sit up, but the pirate held him down. He blushed when he saw Evan's expression and turned his face away. 

"Yes?" Vyse said with a cheerful tone.

"I-I-I met a giant hand on the deck!" 

"What!?" The brunette and the general both looked at him in great surprise. Then they started to laugh.

"A giant hand?" Roy laughed. "Such things don't exist!"

"Are you crazy, Evan?" Vyse put his head against the redhead's chest, laughing. 

"No, really, there's a giant hand waiting for you on the deck, Roy! It wants to meet you!"

"Yeah, right. Is today the April fool's day or are you really just out of your mind?" 

"No! Believe me!"

"Oh, god that was so funny."

"It really is there!"

"Hey, Evan, that joke's getting old." Roy warned the engineer. Then he pushed Vyse gently away and stood up, starting to put on his clothes. 

"You've got to come with me! It said it would start hurting us if you wouldn't come!"

__

Don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad…

"Okay, okay!! Fine, whatever. If you want me to come there, I'll come if it's that important."

"Giant hand!" The pirate whispered as he rolled in his laughter on the bed. "I want to see that too!"

The two lovers were making fun of Evan the whole time they walked to the deck. But when they opened the door, they saw it too. 

"What the!?" Roy said in a great surprise as he looked at the huge glove that was hovering in the air. 

"What the hell is that?" Vyse looked at it and then his beloved. 

__

What the hell is going on here? Why's a glove after my Roy?

"Hello, Your Highness, Roy of Ertruria." The hand's voice was deep, it echoed in the walls of the cave. 

"Uh, it's a pleasure meeting you, Mr…?" The general collected himself and placed a hand on his sword's handle. If this were going to attack them, he'd protect his love from it by any means.

"Master Hand."

"Master Hand." The redhead repeated his eyes wide, he didn't really know what to do with the hand. 

"And you are?" The huge finger pointed at the brunette.

"I'm Vyse of the Blue Rogues."

"Well, it is interesting that you are travelling with a pirate, Your Highness."

"Were you sent by my father!?" The redheaded general flared up. The pirate put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

"No. I would like to ask you to come to the Super Smash Brothers Melee as a smasher."

"And a smasher is?" Vyse asked, he took a step closer to the hand. _Is it a machine? Or some sort of a magical creation?_

"It is someone who fights against others. Super Smash Brothers Melee is a tournament between the celebrities like Mario of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Ness of Earthbound, Prince Marth of Althea and so on… You would live in this house…" The hand gave the fiery general a brochure of the Smash Building. "Please read that. There's everything you need to know. I'd like to have your answer before the end of the week."

"What?" Roy looked at the hand in great surprise. A giant glove was asking him to go beat up some people he didn't know? Would they die? What if he didn't want to hurt them? Maybe this was some kind of a prank, no one would fight against their friends because it was fun? And why would a giant glove come and give him this chance? And how had it found him? 

"Hey, where are you going!?" Vyse asked as the hand disappeared. They looked around themselves, just to realise that it had really gone, disappeared into thin air. Only the two of them were on the deck, the wind trying to strip them from their clothes.

"…What is that?" The brunette pirate came to his love and pointed at the brochure. 

"It's about the Super Smash Brothers Melee…"

"Are you going to go there?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could check it out and leave if I didn't like it."

"What about me? Does it say: Boyfriends allowed?"

"Vyse! Keep it down!"

"What? They all already know." Vyse wrapped his hands around his sweetheart and pressed his head on his neck. "I can ask them if you don't believe me."

"No!" The redhead was blushing. 

"Okay, okay. I'm just teasing. Let's take off and go to a Sailor's Guild. We've got to tell them that we've found the Cave of the Moons!" The Blue Rogue let go of him, excited, and went inside. 

__

Super Smash Brothers Melee? 

---

The ship had a magician, who lifted the ship back to the sea from the cave now that it was repaired. They set sails for the Smash Building to see what the place looked like and should Roy accept the invitation. After that they'd go to the small fishing village of Haine right next to that building and visit the Sailor's Guild. 

Vyse didn't know what to think about. He knew battles were the fiery boy's ecstasy and that the Fire Emblem warrior would probably like it there. He could use his energy more than the ship. The brunette turned the wheel and checked from the compass was their direction right. He just didn't know could he stay still. He would long for sailing, he knew that. He'd need to find some adventures not to become dull. But, Roy had left his home country, his family, everything he owned and followed him back then only because of their love. He could do this in return. And if he loved the fiery boy more than anything, he could survive. And he did. But he'd need to be with Roy then. If he'd give up sailing and adventuring that had been all the meanings of his life before the general had appeared, he'd at least want to spend all of his time with the one he loved.

Maybe Roy wouldn't need to be there all the time. They could go sailing when he had his spare time. Vyse felt like the boy actually seemed to enjoy it. At times, when the sea was roaring and it was raining old ladies Roy would throw up and curse the sea, but that wasn't very often. 

"Hey, Vyse."

"Hm?" He turned his head to see that Roy had come to the bridge, holding the brochure. 

"I've been thinking… I read this whole thing and thought about it."

"And?"

"I don't think I want to go there."

"Why not? But you like fighting!" 

__

I have a feeling I've got to make it up to you not only with my love, but I think you really do want to go there. I'm not going to let you give up on this because of me. 

"I just don't think I want to go there. It would mean that I couldn't sail any longer and I wouldn't really want that." Roy was looking at his feet.

__

Who am I fooling? You see right through my lies. Are you just acting that you're surprised or do you really believe me, Vyse? You've always known when I've lied to you.

"Are you doing this again for me?"

"N-No! And I didn't do it for you in the first place!" 

__

Yes, I did. Roy thought. Fortunately, the pirate ignored his little lie, unlike usual. Normally Vyse would've said something like he knew that Roy loved him or something like that. He lifted his eyebrows. 

"If you want to go there, I thought that I can give up sailing for you for the time you'll spend there. I could dock in the nearest harbour and live here on the Swan. When you'd fight, I'd come and watch you. And if you'd have spare time, we could sail a little." The brunette Blue Rogue was looking at the enormous sea outside the window, sparkling in the rays of the sun. Some seagulls were flying around the ship. 

__

I'll miss this sight. Oh, god, I will miss it.

Roy was standing near the door, still looking at his feet. Vyse had once again seen through his lie. Actually, both of them. He didn't know what to say, the pirate had surprised him with trying to persuade him to go to the tournament. He wanted to go there. 

"Maybe you should think about it for a couple of days. It's only Tuesday." The Blue Rogue said after a long silence. "Could you come here?"

"Yeah. I guess I really should think about it." Roy walked to him and put an arm around his waist. 

__

I won't make you. If you want to let a chance like that slip through your fingers, I'm not forcing you to grab it. It's your choice in the last place.

Vyse kissed his general, that was what the boy wanted. He held him in the kiss for a long time before letting go and checking the right courses again. 

The redheaded general looked out. "I won't go."

__

For you.

"Okay, then." The pirate looked at his map. "You still want to see the place?"

"Nah, not really. Let's just visit the nearest port and let it be."

---

Don't tell me it sucks… I know it already. And if you hate Vyse/Roy, remember that this is called the "Triangle" for a reason. Anyway, review if you're kind. 


	3. The Prince Comes Along

The Prince Comes Along

Thank you! I didn't know what to expect when I put it up, but I'm glad I've got encouraging feedback and no flames. I'm so glad to receive reviews! I'll take time to write back to those who've been so kind to review as they took their time telling me what they thought about my story:

MandyT: I'm very glad you like it! And yes, Vyse's great, isn't he? He's not so known all around world as someone like Sephiroth, but he's got a great personality! And his eye patch is to die for! Well, I didn't tell in the "Behind the scenes" how long before "The Smash Files" this happened, so who knows if Vyse goes to Link? And Roy's left alone? 

darkhiei: I'll make sure to tell you when I've got this story finished! Though it might take me a while to complete it because I'm kind of busy… It's so great that you, too, like it! 

JroCKerKei: I'm glad you're excited to see an update! I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I want the text to be good too, so It'll probably take a while before I update again. I'm very happy to hear you like it too! 

---

The Island of Llena was a nice place, but big because it was in the travelling routes of many merchant ships. It's port was huge, the Swan was like a fly there and it wasn't a small boat. They docked between two tourist ships and went to the city to find a Sailor's Guild. Most of the citizens on Llena were sailors and fishers. They appreciated Vyse, who had already become a legend because of all the things he'd achieved. Not many seventeen-year-old boy had fought against a huge armada with only one ship, travelled around the world and found more than hundred discoveries. He was a celebrity, known everywhere, having everyone's admiring. 

Vyse's hand was around Roy's waist, holding him close as they walked in the market. The general had snorted for a while when he'd put his hand there, but stopped when he'd kept ignoring it. He pulled the boy even closer when the jam of people grew even thicker. There were so many people it was hard to see what was in front of you. 

"There!" Roy pointed at a sign that said: 'Sailor's Guild.'

"Yeah! Great!" The pirate rushed through the people mass to the door and got inside. They both sighed almost at the same time, being relieved for getting out of there. 

"Next time we're not coming here." Vyse ascertained.

"No, we're not." Roy agreed, nodding his head.

"Vyse the Legend! What a pleasure to see you here on Llena!" The owner of the guild looked at the two of them, admiring shined from his eyes. He turned to the blue-haired man and said:

"I'm sorry, there's really nothing we can do for you. I'll put him on our Wanted-list, sir. Thank you for visiting." He turned back to Vyse and Roy again, smiling. He was probably very excited to meet the legendary boy. "How can I help you, Vyse the Legend?"

"I'm here to sell some discovery information. I and Roy found the Cave of the Moons!" The pirate boasted. Roy looked at the royal-looking man, who seemed to have a problem. 

"Oh, how did you find that!? I thought it was just a legend!!"

"Well, Lady Luck smiled to my crew and kept my ship on course." Vyse grinned.

The man still stood there, looking at the wooden board, his cobalt eyes stared at it blankly. His expression was calm and collected, but those eyes could tell that he was thinking. The man's skin was pure and beautiful. His blue hair covered his forehead, there was a tiara on his head. 

__

Is he a royal?

His armour was fine, there was silver in it, some gold stripes and small gemstones here and there. The man's sword, too, was very familiar, Roy saw it's handle and started to wonder who the man was. 

"You coming, Roy?" Vyse came to him and looked at him in his eyes. He took his eyes off the man and looked at his beloved. 

"Yeah, yeah." The redhead followed the Blue Rogue out of the guild, not seeing how the man's eyes followed him. 

__

Vyse the Legend? Ship on course? And that just couldn't be…But he's got the same name… I don't believe that he was him, he's dead!

---

"Where are we going now?" Roy asked from the brunette as they walked in the human jam. The Blue Rogue had taken his hand again, holding it tight.

"To 'buy' some food." Vyse said with a grin. "Our supplies are almost empty."

"Wait!"

"What?" The redhead stopped. He looked around himself to see that was there someone looking for him. 

"What?" The pirate looked at him, looking slightly surprised.

"Someone shouted for someone to wait and I just stopped to see did he shout for us."

"I don't think he did." Vyse pulled the fiery boy near him, putting a finger under his chin and letting it caress him as it went behind his head. 

"Vyse…" Roy's tone of voice was telling him not to do what he intended to. But the pirate closed his eyes as he pressed his lips on the boy's. The general decided not to break the kiss, he needed to get used to all this. His face had changed its colour to light red. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Some of the people said something in the jam to each other, those who saw them.

"Mom, what are those two men doing?"

"Eeew, yuck! Can't they go somewhere were people can't see them?"

__

Ignore them…

"Is that Vyse the Legend?"

"I wish my love to my fiancée was that passionate…"

"Oooh, that's sooo cute!"

"Who's that he's kissing?"

"It's not appropriate to kiss like that in front of children! They should be ashamed!"

Vyse broke the kiss finally he looked into Roy's eyes for a while with a grin before starting to pull him after him again. The general tried to ignore all the eyes people gave them, some admiring, some disgusted, some like that was normal. He felt the red rising on his face again. 

__

It doesn't matter what they think! All that matters is that I care for Vyse! I don't care about them!

"This." The captain stood in front of a door that said: "Grocery Store."

"So, here tonight?" The redheaded pirate asked. 

"Yup, this place is where we do our 'shopping.'"

"Well, then, shouldn't we go back to the Swan and get ready?"

"Yeah, we've got to make everything ready." The pirate put his hand around the general's waist again, squeezing him against his side gently. Roy smiled although he felt the red rising again.

"Wait!" The general tore himself away from the pirate's grasp and looked around. He was now sure that someone was shouting for him. 

"Wait, Vyse. Did you hear someone shouting for us?"

"I heard someone shouting, but I don't think it was for us." The Blue Rogue tried to kiss him again, but he backed away. 

"Wait!" The man they had seen in the Sailor's Guild rushed his way to them. When he got near enough, he heaved a deep sigh, breathing heavily. 

"Thank-thank you." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Is everything alright?" Vyse asked, trying to estimate how valuable was his armour. 

"Y-yes. Can we go somewhere where there is a bit less people?" The man had collected himself and started to lead their way. The pirates looked at each other quickly when they decided to follow him. 

He stopped in the docks and turned to look at them. Especially he looked at Roy, trying to think was he the same boy who was told to be dead. 

"Thank you for following me." He said. "I'm Prince Marth Lowell of Althea. It's a pleasure meeting both of you."

The general's eyes widened, then he blushed. How hadn't he recognised someone so famous as the prince of Althea! The sword was the famous Falchion, the sword he had used when he defeated the Dark Dragon Medeus! 

"Well, nice to know you, prince. I'm Vyse of the Blue Rogues and this is Roy."

"Roy?"

"Uh, yeah." The fiery boy tried to hide his blush behind his bangs. 

"What did you want to talk to us about, Your Highness?" Vyse said, a little annoyed that Marth was looking at Roy's body in that calm and collected way of his. 

"Are you Roy of Ertruria?" The prince asked, his voice was smooth and his accent royal. 

"Y-yeah. How do you know me? No one here does!" Roy thought of his father, had he sent a prince after him now? 

"I've been talking with your father recently. He has told the Kingdom of Ertruria that Your Highness has died in an accident. But now that you are alive, I can ask you, why would he tell such a lie?"

"Be-because of nothing. And you can call me just Roy." 

"Oh, you don't trust me?" Marth rose his eyebrows slightly. Roy blushed again, he turned away from the two. 

"Why won't you get to the point?" Vyse said, he didn't like the way the prince was trying to get close with the general. 

"Oh, yes, of course." He took out a brochure, it looked exactly like the one the giant hand had given to the redheaded pirate. "I was on my way here, when a pirate ship attacked my ship. I managed to escape with a few friends of mine, but they were killed in a storm before I got to this Island. I've been here for two days now and I'm looking for someone who could take me to this place. It's called the Smash Building."

The two pirates looked at him. 

"Could you take me there if I paid you?" He asked politely. 

"What's that armour of yours worth? 2000? 3000?" Vyse had almost accepted the prince's request.

"Much more than that. I'd say 5000." Marth smiled a small smile when he had got the brunette's mouth open. "So, will you do it?"

"If we get that armour, we'd be more than happy to." The captain said, grinning. 

"Great. So, that's a deal then. I shall be here at nine in the evening." The prince walked back to the city, leaving the two standing on the pier. 

"So, we're going to the Smash place anyway?" Roy asked. He felt like he had just swallowed a canary and tried to hide it. He was jealous. That prince got to go there, but he couldn't. But he had Vyse. He could be happy without going to the tournament too. 

"What's wrong?" He woke from his thoughts and looked directly into the pirate's nougat eyes. 

"Nothing. I was just--"

"Jealous."

"What!? No way!" the redhead flared up. 

"But you were. You always have that face when you are. Are you jealous because he gets to the tournament?" The brunette was calm. He had already learned that with Roy, getting mad was the last way to make him open. 

"I… I guess I am."

"Then go there." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"No, I don't know." 

"Think about it. I think you should go if you're that jealous to him. And I'm not going to run away, you know?"

"Yeah… I'll think about it." Roy said, he wasn't happy to think about this matter again. It had been hard enough to turn down the offer back then when they'd met the hand and now he was taking someone who went to that tournament to the Smash Building. He wanted to go really bad. 

---

Roy sat in the captain's quarters reading the brochure over and over again. His heart said no, it wanted to be with Vyse all the time, his mind said yes, saying that he wouldn't lose the pirate if he went to the tournament. He looked out through the window, gazing to the harbour. Could he be able to sail during the tournament? Because the sea was Vyse's life, it had always been and would always be. 

"Hey, Roy." 

"Yeah?" He turned his head to see the Blue Rogue. 

"It's eight o'clock. The prince's coming in an hour. And I thought we could spend some time together before he comes." His beloved came sitting next to him and pulled him near. Roy wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him near. 

They were there for a long time, just cuddling each other. Vyse saw that the general had been thinking about the tournament again and sighed. It really wasn't such a big deal after all. The thing that mattered was that they could be together. 

"Don't think about that too much, Roy, okay?"

"About what?" The redhead looked at him, loosening his grasp around the brunette. 

"About the Smash-thing." 

"Oh, okay." Roy pressed his lips on Vyse's, embracing him in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and duelled softly as the kiss deepened and the pirate pulled the general on top of him on the couch. 

He groaned quietly as the kiss ended and the fiery redhead started kissing his neck gently. He pulled him near, nibbling the boy's ear. They held each other there, enjoying the moment they were together. 

But too soon for them, the clock pointed nine and Vyse's watch informed about it by ringing. He groaned disappointedly as Roy moved away from him, putting his tunic back on. He stood up and tossed the pirate his vest gently, smiling as he tightened his belt. 

"I believe the prince's not late." The redhead said with a soft tone. 

The Blue Rogue sighed loudly. "We should've asked him to come a bit later."

"Yeah, I know." Roy looked at his feet. "But Vyse…"

"Hm?" 

"In front of him, can you hold yourself back?"

"Of course I can, if you want me to." Vyse went to his beloved, wrapping his hands around him and holding him there for a while. 

---

Marth was waiting for those two sailors. He was excited inside, he had found the so-dead general. But why was the boy travelling with a pirate? Had he been kidnapped and brainwashed? Or had he lost his memory? He decided to find out during the time he would spend with the general. 

And they seemed to be awfully close with the legendary pirate. Vyse was protecting him from the prince and that could be a bit of a problem in getting close with him. So he needed to earn the pirate's trust as well. 

"Hey, Marth, was it?" Vyse walked along the pier towards him in the darkening evening, close behind him followed the fiery general. 

"Yes, and you were Vyse and Roy." The prince said, bowing. 

"True. What happened to your armour?" The Blue Rogue asked, not even trying to hide his curiosity. The prince was now wearing grey armour with some silvery designs. It matched well with his grey pants and blue tunic. 

"I bought a new one as I'll be needing an armour in the battles. Here's the one I promised to give you." He gave Roy the bag, bowing and smiling in a royal way. The general bowed as he thanked. Vyse watched the play the two swordsmen acted with a raised eyebrow. He knew that that was what the nobles did, but he had always thought that it was unnecessary and time-consuming. 

"Shall we get back?" he said. 

"Yes, if you lead the way." Marth bowed to him too, but he didn't bow back, no matter how Roy glared at him. Vyse turned around and lead the way, suddenly he felt uncomfortable. He wanted to keep an eye on the general: like he couldn't take care of himself? And he couldn't even hug him now that the prince was present.

They got to the Swan and Roy led the prince to the room that was prepared for him. When Marth put down the few things he still owned, he tried again to get closer the general.

"I still can't stop wondering why would your father say you've died as you seem very healthy to me." 

"I'm very sorry, but that's my own affair." The redhead stood in the doorway.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude, I was just confused that I found you travelling with a pirate."

"It's nothing. Please, don't leave the ship, we'll be setting sail at midnight." Roy was leaving, he was walking slowly towards the bridge, leaving the prince's door open.

"All right. By the way, you can call me just Marth as friends do. We can cut off the courtesies, can we?" Marth ran to the corridor with a prince's dignity. 

"Yeah, sure." Roy felt more relaxed right away. 

The prince went back to his room, looking around. It was a decent room to be in a pirate ship, he wouldn't complain. He sat down on the bed, sighing because he had lost his armour but glad that he could still make it in time to the tournament.

---

They opened the door quietly, so that no one would wake up. There was no one inside the grocery shop. Vyse gave his crew the orders to get what they were missing and they took it, smoothly like experienced robbers. Then they left a note, saying that the Blue Rogues were there and left. 

Roy carried a sack of bread walking next to the pirate. They had successfully got everything they needed, with these supplies they could sail for a couple of weeks before they'd need to go robbing again. 

"Now, everyone, we need to leave quietly we don't want to draw attention." Vyse said what was obvious.

"Of course, Captain." Roy grinned to him. 

---

The Swan was sailing swiftly now that the wind was benign and the waves small enough. The weather was perfect for sailing. Vyse held the steering wheel with his both hands, he was now alone on the bridge. Roy was counting the ammunition they had to be sure they didn't need more. 

"Vyse the Legend." Marth came to the bridge, his voice was respecting.

"Vyse's just fine." The pirate said, he was starting to feel normal around the prince. Marth hadn't tried to get too close to Roy whenever he was present. And that was good, because he was almost all the time with the general. 

"Well, Vyse. Do you have any idea when we'll be arriving at the Smash Building?" The blue-haired man walked next to him, gazing to the sea. 

"I'd say that with this weather, we might be there on Saturday."

"The day after tomorrow? That's very soon." 

"Yeah, we'll make it if we have a weather like this all the time." 

"Can I ask you a question?" Those cobalt blue eyes of the prince looked into his. 

"Yeah, sure." _How complicated the noble can be! Aika would've blurted the question out without any of this weird politeness. I guess I'll never get used to it._

"Why do they call you Vyse the Legend?"

"Well, I've done a lot in my life…" The Blue Rogue said simply. 

"I've done a lot in my life and I don't even have an epithet yet."

"If you really want to know, I've fought against an armada with only one ship, escaped from the most secured building in the world twice and found lots of discoveries." He said, being proud of what he'd done. _I've also won the heart of a nobleman._

"That's quite a lot."

"Yeah, it is." Vyse admitted. Marth looked at him from the corner of his eye. The pirate really was lovely, his body was healthy, shapely. And his face was the mix of an adult and a child. It had such childish, large brown eyes, filled with his curiosity and energy. And his hair was out of place almost all the time. But still, his face was the one of an adult's. 

__

Am I falling in love? The prince looked at his feet his eyes open wide.

---

This chapter's over… How about I make this a Square? It would be Marth/Roy/Link/Vyse… Well, who knows what my twisted mind makes up next? This chapter became a bit shorter than the first one, I'm sorry. If you're wondering where's Link, he'll be coming soon. Maybe in the next or the chapter after that… Anyway, once again, thank you for reviewing, reviewers! Please those who read this review and let me know what you think about it!


	4. The Arrival

Uh… Sorry for the long wait! I'm so sorry! I've been neglecting this story… Anyhow, I hope that you like this chapter and review! 

Thank you reviewers!

Bladegryphon: I know, there are way too little stories in the Skies of Arcadia section… It's such a pity. And I'm way too busy to even think of starting to write any more stories than this and "The Smash Files." 

Sorry, login, your review had to be removed. Next time, please flame only the story, okay? I don't want you to flame me because you don't know me. So, only the story, okay? Great!

---

The Arrival

"Is that the Smash Building?" Roy looked at a large white building through binoculars. 

"Yeah, if our ship's still in course." Vyse answered, looking at the compass and map at the same time. 

"So it took a little less than two days…" Marth said calmly, feeling a bit bittersweet of needing to go away from the pirate he'd grown fond of in such a little time. 

"Yeah, the wind was good. I hope it was always a weather like this!" The Blue Rogue looked outside, the day was nice and warm, only a few clouds on the sky. 

"It'll be only a few hours from now on. I guess we should get ready." The general said, leaving the room. He had spent a lot of his time thinking about the tournament. He went to the Captain's chambers, taking the brochure in his hands and started thinking again. Every time he looked at the brochure he wanted to go more and more. And Vyse had promised to stay with him. 

            He sat down on the couch, knowing that sailing was what the pirate lived for and that he'd left for that Blue Rogue, accepting that he'd be a pirate as well when accompanying him. He'd run away with him, his father's threats ringing in his ears. And he'd never regretted one second. 

            Vyse was now ready to do the same for him. He was ready to stay by his side if he decided to go to the tournament, he'd never leave. And that was a huge promise from someone who had been on a boat for his whole life, sailing and never stopping to stay still for too long. 

            Roy sighed. He was jealous to Marth because the prince went there and at the same time he knew he could go too. He wished he could talk to Vyse seriously, hear exactly what the pirate wanted. The brunette was always thinking others good and that annoyed him in a weird way. He never heard what Vyse wanted, he always heard what the Captain thought others wanted. 

I'll go if you're not going to stop me, no matter how guilty I would feel, because you said it's okay. As long as we can be together, everything's fine. 

---

"Marco!" Vyse shouted. 

"Yeah?" The redheaded boy came to him.

"We're going to dock soon, get everyone ready." 

So the trip is over… Marth thought as he looked at the docks that came closer all the time. I never had the chance to get to know you better…

"…Is everything all right?" The brunette asked from him, seeing his glassy look. 

"Huh?" The prince snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been wonderful to travel with you two." 

"Oh, great to hear." The nougat eyed boy said, never understanding the meaning of the courtesies. He slowed the ship down as they reached the docks, shouting commands to the other sailors. The noble admired the way everyone did exactly what Vyse wanted, no one questioned. But, of course, a ship's crew was a bit different from an army. They were pirates because they wanted to, soldiers were soldiers because they had to. 

            The Swan swam to the docks proudly, It's white sails billowing. Some people came to the pier to help them dock as they saw the beautiful ship come to view. It was a wonderful sight, the large white ship gliding through the water, splitting it beautifully but mercilessly like an enemy that had come in front of it. 

            As soon as the Swan had been docked, the three went to see the tiny fishing town of Haine, famous for its Starfish Pasta. They looked at the town build in the time of the renaissance, living a peaceful life far from the big cities. Some people had gathered around the three of them, asking questions about their arrival. 

"Hi, everyone! I'm Vyse the Blue Rogue and these are Roy and Marth." The brunette said cheerfully to the people. 

"We're here to escort the Prince to the Smash Building." Roy answered the question many had asked. 

"Aren't you coming?" Marth asked silently from him. 

"Yeah, I think I am, but I'm not sure yet." The general said although he knew he would go if his beloved wouldn't stop him. He just wanted to have a little time alone with Vyse.

            They pushed through the crowd of excited people asking for autographs from Marth, heading towards the white building farther away from the town. Vyse told the two swordsmen to wait for him outside the town before he disappeared to an armour shop. Roy was more than glad to get away from the people, but he understood their excitement. In a place like this, behind the gods backs, probably the most exciting event during the year was how the lady next door had fallen over in her stairs. And now that the Prince of Althea had walked through their town, oh, that would be the event of the decade. They walked away from the town and sat down on the grass near an old milestone, both sighing. 

"Being a celebrity is such a curse." Marth finally said. 

"I know." Roy answered. "I'm happy that no one here knows me." 

"Sometimes I wish that no one knew me. I would live as a pirate like you or as an adventurer or something."

"Maybe you should just leave your castle and wander around." 

"But I'm a prince. I can't just leave like that."

"I could."

"But… how?" 

"I'd just walk away. Never look back." Roy said what he would do, but he had actually done it. All because of the Captain of the Swan. 

"But the people of Althea need me. One day I need to return and obtain my place as a member of the Royal Family and eventually, as a King."

"Well, have it your way." The general said. He knew his father cared for him, but what had been done had been done and he couldn't go back. He would be executed. And his father probably already had a new inheritor. Roy didn't care. He sighed, feeling awkward in the silence between him and the cobalt eyed prince. 

            Marth was staring at the grass, his eyes indicating that he was in his thoughts. After the tournament he would return to the destroyed. Althea that had been forced to live under the reign of Akanea. He would go back and be a King. But did he really want that? He sighed. He would be trapped inside the castle like he had been his whole life, never having fun with his friends like normal youngsters did. 

This was his adventure. He realised that he was jealous to Roy, who was free from the pain of being trapped in your depot, free from his duties, free from everything that chained him to his country. He was dead to the people in Ertruria. 

But does your father know you're alive? 

"Roy…" 

"Hm?" The general had followed the movement of his finger playing with the grass the whole time he'd been thinking. 

"How can you be so free?" Marth said, still half in his thoughts.

"I've made my own choices." The redheaded teen answered, smiling a large smile. "Don't be so glum, Marth. I'm sure all the other smashers are enjoying this, so I think we should too."

_I'm envious of you, Roy._ "Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, Marth you were right about the armour. It was worth 5500." Vyse walked towards them, smiling. The fiery boy stood up and gave the cobalt eyed man a hand. He took it, pushing the envious thoughts away from his mind. He was free too. For now. 

            The Smash Building was bigger than they had expected. It was huge. The white walls with the red roof and big windows gave them a welcoming feeling, they felt like coming home as they walked through the beautiful garden. Someone had really wanted them to feel cosy.   

            Roy and Vyse stopped in front of the door, letting Marth ring the doorbell. He was the smasher and they were just escorting him. A black haired girl, her long frizzy hair in two long plaits opened the door. She was wearing a cleaner's dress, black with a white apron. The prince of Althea bowed and introduced himself with Roy and Vyse. As soon as the girl heard his name, a respecting glow came to her eyes. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said as she bowed. "I'm Carla, a chambermaid."  

"A pleasure meeting you as well." The noble nodded. 

"Uh, please, follow me." Carla turned around and lead the way to the living room, where a noble looking girl and a man with a helmet where talking excitedly. She stopped in the door, respecting those in the room and smiled as she intoruduced:

"Princess Peach and Captain Falcon, these are Marth, Roy and Vyse." Then the frizzy haired girl turned to the three, repeating almost the same.

"Hello." Peach stood up, but the noble told her not to do that. 

"Ciao, fellas!" The F-Zero driver showed him his thumb. "Cool da have ya here." 

"Great to be here!" Vyse grinned. They sat down, talking with the two about everything between heaven and earth. Time flew on the wings of a bird, and more people came. They met strange creatures like Pikachu and Jigglypuff, a young psychic boy, another beautiful princess and two plumbers with an Italian accent. When it was starting to get late, Vyse and Roy decided to leave. 

"Aww, you should stay a little longer." The small boy whose name Ness was, said. 

"But it's getting late." The general answered, looking at the clock on the wall. 

"Yeah." The brunette said goodbye to everyone and left the room when Marth stopped the redhead by taking a hold of his hand. "Roy…"

"Wha--?" 

"Just that… please come to the tournament." 

"I guess I will." The sapphire eyed boy smiled before he exited the room. In the hallway he realised that the pirate was probably waiting for him outside, because he couldn't see him.

            He heard the door bell ring and thought that Vyse was probably ringing it because he was starting the grow tired of waiting. But he wasn't the impatient type. Roy's curiosity grew when Carla ran past him to open the door. 

            Link stepped inside, asking was this surely the right place, the Smash Building. When he got a consent answer, he smiled a relieved sigh, lifting his belt. Suddenly his eyes met with blue curious sapphires that belonged to a redheaded boy. He felt a sigh escaping his lips as he just stared into the blueness of those eyes. A weird, warm feeling took him over, like he was in a pleasant bath, his whole body relaxed. 

"...right?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it, turning his face to the girl that had opened the door. 

"Are you all right?" Carla asked again. 

"Uh… Umm… Yeah…"

"Hi, I'm Roy. Who're you?" The redheaded boy said, smiling. 

Roy… 

"I-I'm Link." 

Roy… 

"Aren't you the Hero of Time?"

"Y-yeah, I'm he. And y-you're?" The blonde said, feeling his ears burning.

"I'm the ex-general of the armies of the Lord of Pharae Principality's. Now I'm just a pirate."

"A pirate? W-why are you a pirate?" Link felt the warmth of the boy radiating to the room.

"I just wanted to be free." Roy said, remembering their talk with Marth earlier. Then he remembered the brunette who was waiting for him. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. It was nice to meet you, Link." 

Roy… Don't leave… 

"W-why?" The elf said, looking in the blue sapphires.

"I need to go to sleep." The general opened the door and said good bye before disappearing to the night.

Roy… 

---

"You took your time, didn't you?" Vyse said with a grin.

"Yeah, I met another smasher." 

"The boy in the green tunic? Link was his name?"

"Yeah." The blue eyed boy said. "But I don't think it is so late that we should go to sleep yet…"

"I wasn't planning that either." The Captain smiled. 

Roy blushed. "I'm sorry, I just felt weird when the prince was aboard… Like he could hear us."

"I know. But now he's not anymore!" 

"Yeah…" The boy's face reddened more.

"Let's go." Vyse wrapped his arm around the boy's waist as they walked back to the Swan, both knowing what they would do. 

---

"Hi, Link!" Zelda ran to her Hero and wrapped her arms around him, closing him in a warm embrace. 

"Hi, Zelda. Great to see you again." Link answered his thoughts still in the boy that he'd met a while ago. 

"Link? Are you the Hero of Time?" Marth stood up and bowed to him as he introduced himself. 

"Yeah, but aren't you the Prince of Althea?" 

"Mm-hm. The exiled prince." The noble said, looking at his feet. 

"Wow, it's an honour to meet you." 

They spoke until late night before going to sleep, both feeling how that night was the beginning of a great friendship. However, Link couldn't stop thinking about the boy he'd met, it seemed like whatever he did, the general's face was in his mind.

            When he was lying on his bed, trying to sleep, he wondered what Roy was doing at that moment. 

Is he thinking about me like I'm thinking about him? Probably not. Stupid Link. He's probably sound asleep right now. 

He turned his side, never getting his thoughts off Roy.

---

"What are you planning, Vyse?" Roy sat on top of the Captain's bed cross-legged, his eyes tied with a black scarf.

"I'm preparing a nice bath." The Blue Rogue said seductively, placing his lips on the general's, immediately gaining his way in with his tongue. Their tongues wrestled for a while, but Vyse won it and started tickling his beloved's palate. 

"A nice bath…" The redhead said after the kiss, groping for another one. 

"Mm-hm… For the both of us." Vyse turned him over on the bed, sitting on his lap and touching his body through the fabric of his tunic. He heard Roy's quiet sigh of pleasure as his hand travelled down to the boy's pants. 

"I need to go check the water." He sat up, when he remembered the bath. 

"No…" The general tried to stop him and pull him back down, but he was too fast. He grinned to the general, who lay on his bed with a hand on his forehead before disappearing to the bathroom. 

"Okay…" Roy heard the pirate say and how the water was turned off. 

            He felt Vyse on top of him again and pulled him close to a passionate kiss. The pirate's hands opened his belt buckle and tore his belt off, tossing it on the floor. Roy tried to get up to undress his lover, but the brunette held him down, placing sweet kisses on him. 

            When they were both completely naked, Vyse took the general's hand and guided the boy to the bathroom where the warm bath was waiting for them. He helped the boy who still had the scarf blocking his view in the bath tube before going in himself. 

"Roy, relax… The excitement has made you tense…" The nougat eyed boy whispered in his lover's ear as he moved closer, his hands massaging Roy's body gently. 

            The general felt his lover's soft touch on his body, the hands searching every inch of his body, his lips kissing right after. He let himself be touched as he relaxed under the skilled hands. 

---

_Roy__… __Roy__…_

_I think you just stole my heart as a pirate…_

---

Aww… Link you're sooo cute! Because this isn't my main story, please review if you want me to update sooner, okay? Nah, review anyway. And please, read my Tristan & Isolde, it really needs more reviews! Thank you for reading! 


	5. The General Becomes the Light of an Elf’...

Ehheh… I took my time again… I'm just a bit busy with "The Smash Files", but they're soon to end and then I can focus more on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the ones before this! 

Thanks for your reviews!

Spryte: Link's cute, eh? I love writing about him in this fic! Here's the update… I'm sorry it took me this long. 

Riku (hiei_02@yyhmail.com): So you've seen the picture of Vyse? Roy/Vyse is a cute couple… Or at least that's what I think. Thanks for saying that you like this!

Scalin55: I have a feeling that I'm one of the very few authors who write about the two of them. And there'd need to be more stories with them in! Of course I'll finish this! So don't worry.

Please review!

---

The General Becomes the Light of an Elf's Heart

The morning was beautiful, the sun was peeking above the horizon as Vyse opened his nougat eyes, seeing Roy sound asleep in his arms. The sun was just painting the sky with different shades of red as he looked at his clock that was almost six o'clock. Knowing that the redhead had the habit of sleeping late, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. 

Somehow he couldn't. He had remembered the tournament after they'd made love last night. Though he loved his general very much, the thought of staying still and not sailing or discovering was frightening. He would get bored. But he had already promised and he thought that if Roy had been able to leave his whole life behind, he could be able to stay still until the tournament was over. 

After an hour of tossing and turning, watching the fiery boy sleep and kissing him lightly, Vyse got up and dressed. He tried to be as quiet as possible when walking away from the Captain's quarters so that he wouldn't wake up his love. 

The bridge was quiet and lifeless at that time of the day. Everyone in the crew were still asleep, it was so peaceful. The Blue Rogue took a cup of hot coffee and walked to the steering wheel. He put his mug down and took a hold of the wheel with both hands like he normally held it and mused. He had experienced most of his life's events aboard a ship, always wanting to hold the steering wheel. Now he was a captain of his own ship, he was a legend among sailors, he had a boyfriend he loved greatly, what could he hope for?

__

The Sea…

He shook his head, remembering his promise and letting go of the wheel. He walked over to the large map table, trailing his fingers from the foreign lands to their current location: Haine. 

---

Roy came to the bridge, rubbing his eyes. 

"You left me alone…" he said as he walked to the table where his love stood, looking like a hurt puppy.

"Oh, you're awake?" Vyse woke from his thoughts and turned to the general. He had no idea how long he'd been just staring at the map.

"Yeah, I woke up alone and realised that you were gone. I couldn't sleep after that." 

"Aww… You were worried about me?" The brunette moved closer.

"No! I… I…" Roy fell silent, his face reddening. 

"I'm not leaving you if that's what you're worried about. I love you, doesn't that say anything to you?" The nougat eyed teen put his hands on the redhead's shoulders, turning him so that the table was behind him. He looked into Roy's sapphire blue eyes that seemed to avoid his gaze.

"Hm?" he wanted an answer.

"…It does…" the Fire Emblem warrior said, feeling uneasy to look into Vyse's eyes. The pirate then pressed his lips on his, taking his bottom lip in his mouth and sucking it gently before entering his mouth and kissing him deeply.

He pressed the boy against the table with his hips and could feel the warmth that rose furiously on Roy's face. The general jumped sitting on the table to get away from the pleasure that felt so embarrassing done to him. Anyone could see them now if they just came in. But of course as normal, Vyse didn't care. 

The brunette didn't let the general break the kiss as he went on top of him, forcing him on his back on the world map. 

After a while Roy relaxed under him and answered to his kiss in a passionate way, pulling him closer and letting his hands roam around the Blue Rogue's body. They finally pulled away, Vyse throwing his head back as he took a deep breath. Then he pressed his lips on the redheaded teen's neck, hearing the pleasured moans the boy made.

When the nougat eyed boy was playing with his tongue in the redhead's ear, who else than Evan ran in, freezing in his place. Roy pushed Vyse away in a shock, trying to get up, but the Captain didn't let him. With a mischievous smile on his face he looked at the engineer:

"What is it, Evan?"

The sight of smiling Vyse and furiously blushing Roy on top of the table was obviously too much for him and he let out a scared gasp, lifting his hands on his face. The Blue Rogue couldn't help laughing, but tried to hide it in the general's neck. 

"STOP IT!" Evan screeched. 

Vyse collected himself, holding his laughter back. He propped himself up on his hands on top of Roy, still not moving away. His eyes met with the redheads that glared at him flaming with the fire inside him. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" The engineer continued in a shock. 

__

Geez, you really do have a phobia, don't you? Vyse bit his lip not to laugh.

"Umm…" he thought about an answer when he looked at Roy and realised he was on top of the world map. "I… uh… we were just looking at the map…" He explained with a grin and took a hold of the general's hand, whose glare was almost piercing him and pointed at Sailor's Island with it. "We left here and found the Cave of the Moons here…" 

Evan fell silent, slowly recovering. "I-I'm sorry, Captain! I didn't mean to!" 

"It's alright." The Blue Rogue grinned. Roy glared at him with a look that said that it wasn't alright, but he ignored it. 

"I'll be g-going now then… I'm so-sorry once again!" The engineer ran off, slamming the door shut behind him. Vyse couldn't help laughing any longer and burst. In a while Roy too started to laugh to the engineer's funny actions and wasn't angry at the pirate anymore. 

After laughing with tears in their eyes, the brunette moved his head closer to Roy's, a smug smile on his face. 

"Now where were we?" he whispered into the general's ear. 

"No way." The redhead pushed him away, forcing him to get off the table. "I've never felt that uneasy in my whole life!" he was flaring up again. To avoid it, the nougat eyed boy pressed his lips on Roy's, kissing him sweetly. 

"Don't be mad at me, okay?" He said shyly after it. When the general looked away, he laughed again and hugged his beloved. "I love you, Roy."

"I love you guys, too." Aika had come to the bridge, her comment causing the warrior's face to blush. 

__

He's really cute when he blushes, she thought as she took a hot cup of coffee and joined the two. 

"I couldn't help hearing Evan scream like a girl", she grinned. "Did you two have something to do about it?" 

Roy looked away, trying to hide his blush behind his bangs and Vyse laughed. "I guess we did… but just a little bit."

"Well, making out on the table in front of a homophobiac is… Geez, Vyse, you enjoy doing that to him."

"He's so nice to tease!" The Blue Rogue grinned again. "But I wasn't doing it on purpose. I had no idea he was coming to the bridge."

"Oh well, I guess he'll get over it." The orange haired girl ascertained. 

"And if it's not okay with him that his Captain's in love with a man, he can always leave. I never told him to follow me, he did it on his own will."

"I… I think we shouldn't… in front of him." Roy said, gazing outside to avoid their gazes.

"But that's because you're shy…"

"I am NOT!" the general glared at his love.

Aika laughed and drank her cup of coffee empty. "I like the two of you together. You're so alike yet so different. Never break up, okay?"

"Never." Vyse said cheerfully, and Roy nodded slightly, not looking at her.

"And if you ever even try to… I'll get you back together! You're just meant for each other!" the orange haired pirate girl said and winked. 

"Aww, we're making Roy feel uneasy so let's stop talking about this, okay?" Vyse looked at his beloved, smiling gently. 

"Yeah, okay." Aika said, grinning. "How about we have some fun today before Roy goes to the tournament?"

"Like what?" The redhaired teen asked, his blush now gone.

"Like… hmm… I don't know! Let's go to the city and decide there!"

"I'm in!" Vyse said. "You coming, Roy?"

"Yeah… I guess it would do good to have some fun before going to the tournament." The general looked into his beloved's eyes. "Hey Vyse…"

"Hm?" he got now both of their attencion

"I know that Evan was acting rather… spontaneously, but don't punish him though you'd need to."

"I won't. And besides everyone in the crew know that we've gone easy on Evan's phobia ever since he joined us, so everyone'll understand."

---

Link had woken up, and had almost missed the first breakfast. Luckily the prince had knocked on his door and woken him up just in time. He walked down the corridor with the prince, talking about who would be the last smasher.

"It's going to be Roy." Marth ascertained. 

"What? How do you know?" Link said, barely hiding his excitement. He had been thinking about the redhead every second after meeting him and now he was going to be in his eyes all the time. It felt somehow annoying that someone could so completely take over his heart and yet make it flutter so freely. 

"He told me yesterday, but he's not sure about it yet."

"I hope he'd come." The Hylian said, almost dreamy.

"Yeah, he's nice."

"I can't understand how Ganondorf of all people was invited to this tournament!" The elf said after a silence with annoyance in his voice. 

"I don't know… I don't have any idea why I was invited either. Or anyone of us. What's your… um…" The cobalt eyed prince couldn't find a word for it.

"Mini-me?" The blonde asked. "I don't know how he can be here. He's me so I should be the only one here!"

"Wrong!!" The tiny elf hit Link playfully. "I should be the only one here! You don't even exist!" 

"Shut your cakehole, kiddo." 

"But I'm right! When I opened the Gate of Time, you appeared, but you were also erased when I came back in time and sealed the gate! So you never existed!"

"Shut up, or I'll take your nose and throw it all the way to Paris!" 

Marth watched their little quarrel with an amused expression. 

"Oh, shut up, midget!"

"Make me!" Young Link ran to the stairs and downstairs before his older self could answer. 

"I'm a strenuous kid", Link said to the blue haired prince, who gave him a short laugh. 

"Nah, you were a cute child." The noble started towards downstairs, the Hylian following. 

When they came to the dining hall, Carla had prepared a delicious breakfast for them. From Scrambled eggs to corn flakes and from bacon to yoghurt. There was simply everything you could ever want to have for breakfast. Link took a plate and a sandwich and sat down in the same table with Zelda and Peach. 

"Good morning", he said and glanced at the clock on the wall, already waiting for Roy to come. 

"Morning", the princesses replied and started to speak with each other excitedly about something insignificant. 

"Can I come here too?" Marth asked as he arrived to the table. 

"Of course!" The Hylian said. "You don't need to ask that!"

"Oh, but I do." The prince smiled gently as he sat down. "Good morning, Zelda and Peach."

"Morning, Marth", they replied and continued their discussion.

"When do you think Roy's going to come?" Link asked, realising that the redhead was again in his thoughts. 

"I don't have a clue, but I hope that he comes before the Master Hand."

"The Master Hand's coming here?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?" The noble rose his eyebrows. 

"No, he just told me to be here before this Sunday and gave me the brochure."

"He told me that he'd be here after dinner, so I guess Roy'll make it in time. Otherwise Master Hand'll probably take someone else in his place." The cobalt eyed man lifted his coffee cup on his lips and took a sip. 

"No!" Link almost shouted desperately.

"Huh?" Marth stared at him with great confusion in his eyes. 

"Uh… I mean… I don't want anyone else than him." _Oh god, that sounded so suspicious…_

That sounds so suspicious, the noble thought, but continued to eat his breakfast calmly. "I guess that's understandable, knowing that we haven't met the vicesmashers." 

"There are vicesmashers?"

"Yeah, it said so in the brochure. You didn't read it, did you?" Marth asked, amusement in his voice. 

"No… I only read that it's a fighting tournament and decided to give it a shot." Link grinned. 

"Umm… Everyone, would you please listen to me?" Carla was standing on the door of the dining hall, smiling widely. "You have sparetime until dinner today, but we do serve lunch for those who don't want to leave this building. Please inform me if you're leaving, thank you." Then she went back to the kitchen. 

"That's great!" Link smiled. "How about we go to Haine then and see what does the place look like?"

"Sounds great."

---

"Hey, Vyse and Roy!" Aika said excitedly. "Coul we go there?" She pointed at a restaurant with a sign 'Eat all you want Sushi.'

"We just ate!" The brunette laughed. "How much can you eat?" 

"Umm… But shushi's just so good." The pirate girl grinned. "And besides, you'd like to have some too, right? Think about it… Mmm… Delicious…" She looked dreamy.

"Maybe later, okay?" Roy suggested. "I'm so full I can't even think about eating again, but the sushi sounds good."

"How about you two go where ever you want and do whatever you want", The orange haired girl winked and caused the general to blush furiously, "while I go and have a little snack?"

"It's okay with me", Vyse said, the redhead nodding and trying to hide his red face behind his bangs. "Let's meet in front of that restaurant in.. an hour?"

"No! I can't eat in such a short time! At least two hours!"

"Fine… Two hours then."

"Yeahhh!!" Aika said cheerfully and ran to the restaurant. Vyse and Roy both laughed.

"She really loves food!" The general said. 

"Yeah, above everything." The nougat eyed boy laughed. "So, what should we do?"

"I don't know. There's not much to do here. This is such a small town."

"Well, there's a beach…" The captain implied with a smile. 

"Yeah, swimming sounds like a good idea. Let's go get our swimming suits." The redheaded teen said as he started towards the docks where the Swan was. 

---

"Ahh!" The Blue Rogue jumped into the water. "Just what I need."

"Here I come!" Roy jumped after him. When he came to the surface he said: "Ack, the water's cold!"

"No, it's not!" 

"But it is!"

"Soon it won't be, you'll get used to it." Vyse dove under the surface and brought a shell on the surface with him. He placed it on his ear and smiled. "I can hear the sea!"

"That's because we're swimming in it." Roy laughed. 

---

Link and Marth came to the small village of Haine. They walked around, looking at the peaceful life of the village, how no one seemed to be in a hurry. The people all seemed to know each other and most of them greeted the two. Some of the children came to them, asking excitedly about the tournament. 

At lunch time they found a cosy Sushi restaurant near the docks and decided to have lunch there. 

As they entered, they saw an orange haired girl sitting alone in a table, eating a meal enough at least for four. The prince of Althea told the elf to go to the same table with her. 

"Excuse me, can we come here?" Marth asked politely from the girl, who flashed a white smile and said:

"Of course you can! You don't need to ask that, Marth!" 

"That's what I've told him too." Link laughed. "So, I'm Link and… umm, you know each other?"

"Yeah, we escorted Marth to the Smash building. I'm Aika, a Blue Rogue."

"What? Wasn't Vyse a Blue Rogue too, Marth?" The Hylian asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, he's my friend." The pirate girl said. "You must've met him yesterday."

"Mm-hm."

"So, what do you think about the Smash Building? I haven't been there, but I guess I'll come someday watch you people fight." Aika said cheerfully.

"That would be great!"

They ate together, speaking about the tournament and about Marth's trip. Finally Aika stood up and told them that she had to leave.

"Where?"

"I'll meet Vyse and Roy right outside in a few minutes."

__

--and Roy…

"Roy?"

"Yeah, and Vyse too."

"Oh, okay." Marth said. "Well, it was a pleasure having lunch with you, Aika."

"You promised to drop the courtesies, Marth!" The Blue Rogue laughed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. See you around!" She laughed as she exited. 

Link couldn't help looking outside where she waited for the other two pirates as he continued eating. Marth noticed this and said with laughter in his voice:

"You think she's pretty?"

"Huh?" The Hero snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh… Yeah, she's pretty."

"You seem to like her."

"What? Oh no, no I don't." The Hylian looked at the blue haired man with widened eyes. Then he felt his ears burn. "I have someone else in my mind."

__

Roy… He thought as he saw the redhead walking with Vyse from the beach, a towel lazily lying on his shoulder. He didn't take his eyes off him before he disappeared from his sight, probably going back to the Swan to get ready for the tournament. 

---

After the dinner everyone were waiting for the Master Hand to arrive. Roy had come just before dinner with Vyse and Aika and they were sitting in a corner, talking to each other quietly. 

Master Hand floated to the living room and counted all the Smashers before he started speaking:

"Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament. I'm glad that everyone came." He kept a silent moment before continuing. "I trust that you all have read the brochure, so I don't need to explain the rules anymore?"

Everyone nodded. 

"From now on you will take turns on making food because I need Carla elsewhere. She'll come here every Sunday to clean and check that everything's fine."

"Ya're not going to be here?" Captain Falcon asked. 

"No, I'm too busy. But if you have anything you need to talk to me, tell about it to Carla and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Oh, okay." The driver said. 

"Other things are that you can train whenever you want except at night. Also, you can leave the Smash Building if you want, but you need to spend the nights here. This is like a home for you during the tournament now." Master Hand spoke. "Do you have any questions?"

"Who's making food tomorrow and when will the first match be?" Young Link asked excitedly. 

"The lists are on the bulletinboard. Now then, good bye. I hope you'll all have fun and enjoy your stay here." With that, he floated away. 

"That… hand somehow gives me the creeps." Young Link whispered to Link, who was still looking at the general. 

__

I'm so glad you decided to join the tournament… I… I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you…

---

This chapter's over. So Roy has finally joined the tournament and Link's still as lovestruck as when he first saw the general. Will he tell him about his feelings or keep them inside? Well, you'll find out as the story goes on. Thanks for reading, please tell me what do you think about it by your reviews! 


	6. mine, mine, MINE

I guess this story's losing it's popularity, maybe because I constantly neglect it… As I neglect "The Tree Dilemma…" as well. 

In any case, I think I've been watching some soap opera too much. *laughs* The next chapter proves it. I shoulb be put to jail for being so mean to Link. I don't really like writing angst, it always makes me feel so bad about myself. *sulks* And at the moment, Roy's character gives me pressure and depresses me a little. I still hope he's himself in this fic: hot-headed, shy and derisive!

Now I'll just shut up and thank the reviewers!

Riku (hiei_02@yyhmail.com): *laughs* I don't think Roy's good at cooking. At least he isn't in "The Smash Files…" Too bad there won't be a lot of fighting in this story, because I don't think I write it well. 

---

Mine, mine, MINE

The life started in the Smash Building and everyone knew that lots would happen during the tournament. All the kids were already best friends, playing together all the time. Sometimes Nana was left behind in boys' games but she paid back, forcing them to play with barbies with her. 

The girls had become close as well, they already knew everything about each other. Only Samus was the one snorting at the girlish ways of acting and spent most of her time alone, searching for something interesting or training. 

Most of the guys had made friends, they all knew each other but didn't spend time as a group as much as the girls. Captain Falcon liked Ganondorf's company when the Gerudo despised Link. Marth and him were close, but he would've wanted to be closer with a redhead, who was always with Vyse. Mario was with Peach all the time, small hearts floating around his head. 

"There he goes again." Roy said as the plumber passed the living room, walking two feet above the ground behind Peach. 

"Love makes people weird." Vyse ascertained, laughing at the funny sight. _When it's not both-sided._

"More or less." Marth continued, not lifting his eyes from his sword he was polishing. Link had no idea what to say, all that his mind could do was to repeat _I love you, Roy, I love you, Roy, I love you, Roy, I-- _He had thought about saying it to him, but it was so hard. He had already had one chance when the pirate hadn't been with the general, but the words hadn't come out. He had felt like swallowing a large ice cube, how the cold as nervousness had made his hands dodder and in the end he had said "I need something to drink." leaving the redheaded teen wide-eyed alone in the room. 

After that attempt he had been planning how to say it. He had seen some dreams he didn't even want to think about awake, that wasn't the way of telling about his feelings to someone. He was sure that if he had the right moment he could say it, but Vyse was too much with Roy. As long as the two stuck together as Jekyll and Hyde, he couldn't talk to the general about his feelings. And he had decided that he would tell him about his feelings someday, but for now he could just look at him and be with him as a friend. It was enough. _I love you, Roy, I love you, Roy, I lo--_

"I'm bored", the nougat eyed boy said as they had fallen in silence, all watching at Mario acting funny around Peach. "Bored enough to watch an old man chasing a girl when I could do something actually entertaining." 

"Suggest something." The general answered, smiling at him gently, still happy that Vyse had agreed to stay at Haine during the tournament. 

"Let's just have a walk around the town. It'd be fun to see what's this place like." The Captain said, looking at all of them, curious to know what they'd say. 

Roy shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I get to do something, I'm happy."

__

I'll entertain you. Vyse thought as he gave the boy a quick glance. The general didn't need more to understand what was in his mind. 

As they stood up, Link followed every movement of the general, how he stood up on his feet _those long feet around me in my dream _and walked out of the room, not even realising his gaze in him. Vyse though, had seen the gaze on the redhead and looked at him slight surprisement shining on his face. _Is he…? _

As they got out of the Smash Building, the pirate took his beloved's hand and ran to a place where they couldn't be seen, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. The general's eyes widened, but soon he agreed to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the brunette as well. 

"What was that for?" he asked shyly after it.

"Just… nothing." The Blue Rogue grinned. "Just wanted to kiss you." _You don't need to know I'm suspecting someone else's in love with you._

The general sighed, his lips melting to a smile, but he was still doubtful. "Is that all?" 

Vyse looked away, trying to change the subject. "Let's go to the town."

"Vyse, is something the matter?" Roy queried, seeking for an eyecontact. 

"I guess…"

The redhaired teen rose his eyebrows in confusion. "You guess?"

"I guess I was just seeing something that really didn't happen." _Gee, am I getting this jealous even though no one's pulled a move on him? Did I really imagine Link's eyes on him?_

Roy looked away, his eyes filled with thought. 

"It's really probably nothing. Let's go to the town, okay?" He put his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him near so that their foreheads touched. The general looked him in the eye as he nodded slightly. 

---

__

I must keep an eye on that elf… Maybe he just… But he looked at Roy with such… love? Lust? I don't know. All I know is that I'm jealous. I don't even know if he's interested in Roy. I'm acting all stupid. I don't even know for sure. 

Maybe I should make sure that the elf knows he's mine. Even though there wouldn't be any kind of… affection from him to Roy. Just to be sure… 

Am I afraid of losing Roy? To someone who's something exotic to him… And Link is, isn't he? He's an elf, a 'child of the forest', who hasn't had parents, there's this certain air around him… He's interesting. 

And that's what I'm afraid of. 

"I love you, Roy." He whispered to the boy's ear, making him blush furiously. As normal, he stuttered something sounding like 'I know' and 'Yeah, you do' without mentioning his feelings towards the pirate. 

__

And besides, even if he told you his feelings your pride and shyness wouldn't let you tell him how you feel. Maybe that's good. Or then not. I'm just so jealous I could die!

"Vyse? Why don't you answer?" The boy asked suddenly, looking at him with worried eyes. "You seem troubled." 

"I… uh… I was just wondering do you love me." He answered, making the general blush once again. "You never say it." 

"I… I don't see a reason to repeat it like you do." The redhead gave him an answer, stuttering less than what he had expected. 

__

Tonight Link'll see you're mine. I just need to think how I'll show it to him without saying anything. 

---

Link had seen the confused look on the pirate's face, understanding there was something wrong. Were the two lovers after all? No, it couldn't be that the divine boy he loved could possibly be someone else's, his pure innocense taken already. He shook his head, waking from his thoughts to see Marth still sitting on the couch, reading a book silently. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the redheaded boy. And little did he know that Vyse had seen his love towards the boy and was now planning to tell him whose the boy was. 

---

At dinner both Peach and Zelda noticed the Blue Rigue acting somehow different than how he normally acted. He was around the redheaded teen like he was glued to him, never letting his eyes off him. Also Link seemed to act differently. He kept gazing down, like he was nervous, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have done. 

"Have you got any idea what's going on here?" The princess of Mushroom Kingdom finally asked, looking glumly at her soup. 

She seemed to wake the other princess from her thoughts. "…No. What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed anything? Those three… They're acting weirdly."

"How?"

"Just look at them. Vyse's clinging to Roy like a burr, Link looks ashamed and Roy seems to be worried."

"Maybe something's happened?" The princess of Hyrule was suddenly interested in what she was saying, her eyes locked on the three men. 

"What if there's some kind of a triangle going on?"

"What do you mean?" Zelda furrowed her brow.

"What if… Don't take this seriously now, but I think that all the three of them have fallen in love with someone very beautiful…" She kept a long break, waiting for the other princess to ask if they had fallen for her, but she was quiet, almost in her thoughts. "…someone like me." 

"Hmm… But wouldn't Vyse then cling onto you? Maybe, this sounds weird, but what if he's fallen in love with Roy and Link's just trying to prevent it or keep it secret?"

"_Why _couldn't he have fallen in love with me?" Peach asked, feeling assaulted. It couldn't be that the man he adored was _gay, _even the word sounded… well, gay. He was so beautiful, open to the world, young and maybe even a virgin so fa-- Peach slapped herself mentally. There was no need to start dreaming about him. He would be hers in no time, she just needed to powder her nose and swing her hips a little and he'd be head over heels for her. But no way this guy was _gay. _He was so straight, anyone could say it by just looking at him. At least _she _could and what everyone else thought didn't matter. 

"Oh, please, Peach! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… he looks very attached to Roy." 

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom snorted softly. "Maybe he's just shy with all the new people around him." 

"…Yeah. Maybe." Zelda fell silent, eating her soup without looking at the three eating farther away from them. All in all the atmosphere felt forced, their laughter sounded string-thin, like everyone would know. Somehow, they knew without knowing. 

---

As the evening sun painted the sky with shades of purple and red, Vyse stood on the balcony of the Smash Building, looking at the flaming ball drowning into the vast sea. _The sea…_ He brushed a few strands of hair out of his face that tried to block his view. _The sea… It never changes, rolling in and out like this… From time immemorial to time unknown it'll roll and roll and roll… Will it ever stop? _He looked at the sky reflecting from the uneven surface of the sea, like there were hundreds of pieces of gold right under the surface. It glittered so beautifully. _Soon… I don't know how soon, but we'll go back to sail again with Roy… And we'll sail to lands no one's seen before. _

Will he come with me?

…

How dumb I am! He loves me, of course he'll come! The pirate shook his head, giving a small smile to his foolishness. _I just need to make sure Link won't look at him again like that. Even if he didn't look at him like that I want to make sure.'You can never be too paranoid.' Who said that? Was it… Could it be… Eliwood? That son of a bitch? Maybe… He sure was paranoid about everything. He had to wash his own dishes to make sure no one would pour poison on his plate. Not that Roy wouldn't know that too. _

I just hope I'm not becoming like him. Vyse thought about the long-haired king he'd met a long time ago. He remembered the flaming red hair very well, the same colour the general's hair was. But his eyes weren't as blue as his, they were gray with worry and paranoia. Well, it was too bad for him. _I really shouldn't be thinking about him._ He turned around, hoping that the elf would eat something in the evening before going to bed. That would be the perfect chance to show him Roy was his. _Mine. _He went in, taking a seat in the living room so that anyone walking to the kitchen would surely see him. _Mine. _Smiling internally he started to chat with those in the room. 

Mine. 

---

Listen, people! Even though I update this very rarely, you could speed me up by reviewing! If I get many reviews, I know that many people are awaiting for the next chapter and it encourages me to write faster. Your reviews aren't in vain! 

Marth: You sound like me encouraging my troops to battle. 

…

…

… I want ice cream.

Roy: She didn't get it. 

Marth: *sulks* That's what I expected. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Heartbreaking kiss

Oh, I'm back! Happy Valentine's day to you all! I had planned to update this story on Valentine's day, because it's romance, and romance is the theme on Valentine's day. I feel so fast! And yeah! I did what I've been planning for a long time! My HUGE HUGE update! I Actually, sorry for writing such depressive text, but as I told you in the last chapter, this one's really _soap opera _ I could say. Of course without the fatal looks. The next update will probably take a lot longer, because this story about to come to it's end and I need time to separate the depressed Roy from the innocent Roy, and that's not always easy. Working without a beta sure is a pain in the… 

…

Link: Network censorship?

Yeah. I'm trying to stop swering. S**t! I spelled it wrong!

Thank you, reviewers! 

sagesumi: Aww, don't worry about being single on Valentine's day! And besides, who's the one to say love should be celebrated only between lovers? I celebrate my Valentine's day with my family, who are loveable jerks *smiles* and my friends, who I know I can trust, yet they all have a screw or two loose *laughs* not that I didn't have! And yeah, I'd really like to hear your thoughts on "The Inquisition", because I have a feeling you'd like it. Sorry for the long answer, just had lots to say. 

---

Link sat on his bed, feeling empty and looking at the stars high on the dark blue sky. They all had someone, they all belonged to a constellation, but he… he just sat alone in the dark, without anyone to snuggle him and whisper sweet nothings to his ear. Life seemed so unfair. Someone had told him that everyone had someone, that special someone waiting for them somewhere out there, yet to him his special already either loved someone or couldn't love him as anything more than a friend. 

Without Vyse always with Roy, his heart's number one, he would've already told him how he felt. And probably Roy would've turned him down, looking scared and afraid of someone _gay. _Link sighed to the emptiness of the room, which silent answer was cold and non-feeling. 

When he had still been in Hyrule, before this stupid tournament, he had been thinking that Zelda was the one he should love and that they were meant to be together. They were linked by fate, what else could it be? The only thing was that he didn't love Zelda, nor did Zelda love him. They weren't even friends, only a princess who needed help and a boy of the forest, who acted the hero. Not even fate had brought him love. It seemed like the Goddess of Fate enjoyed of his loneliness and intended to keep him that way.

At day he had been ready to tell him his feelings, he had been ready to pour all the contents of his small heart to the general, but now… he felt weak and defeated, all because Vyse had seen him looking at the redheaded teen _that _way. He didn't even want to see Roy. The pirate had probably told him about his eyes on him, how they had glowed with dirty lust _and love. _And now… Roy would avoid him for the rest of his life, trying to be as cold as possible and keep him far away by saying that 'he's in a hurry' or that 'he needs to go now.'

He wanted to bang his head against the wall and scream in despair, cry because he had probably lost his love, his chances at happiness. But his heart didn't want to be broken by his mind. It didn't want to believe what it told it. It wanted to love, because it felt good, the fluttering feeling in his stomach every time he saw Roy, the floaty happiness when the general said his name, the longing he felt every night and every time he couldn't see his love. 

Love was a gift, he had been granted with the gift to be able to love and give the love to someone to make him happy. But the gift was worth nothing when Roy wasn't aware of it. It was like a broken clock or like a shattered glass: only something you wanted to get rid of. And he couldn't. Only because of his foolish heart that still hoped that if he could only tell him his feelings, the boy he loved would maybe answer them with his love. 

__

You've always been full of fool's hope. His subconscious told him._ You hope and you wish, you throw coins in a well, but never have your dreams come true. You've almost reached it and then it all crumbles away from you. _

Remember?

No, I want to dream… I want to hope… 

You almost reached Zelda, you went through hell because you thought you belonged together, but then, in the end… She played the ocarina and you lost her. Cruel fate pulled the strings of loneliness once again.

I… I won't... I don't want to believe…

What do you think will happen between you and Roy? You might one day be able to tell him how you feel, but what will he do? How will he react? The Goddess of Fate will make sure you're left alone again, even if he loved you back.

No…

Wouldn't it be better to keep your feelings inside and stay as his friend while you still can? That way you wouldn't lose him. He would never know about your feelings towards him, so he couldn't start avoiding you for that. But then… when the tournament ends… He will leave, you will leave, both to your own directions. No matter what you did, the Goddess of Fate wants you alone and will make sure you are. 

Link closed his eyes and let himself fall limp on his bed, utterly crushed by his truthful, yet so mean subconscious. He sniffled to the darkness of the room, not wanting to believe the words that were like daggers in his heart, plunging deeper and deeper to the core until he would break like a glass and could never be whole again. 

---

"I'm going to sleep." Ganondorf got up and started towards the stairs, leaving the rest of the smashers to the living room, chatting incoherently. Vyse didn't let the yawning Roy leave to go to sleep, because then his plan wouldn't work. He couldn't do it alone. He needed the general's help, no matter what. 

The redhead sat on his place, talking to Marth like anoble talks to a noble, he had wanted to hear about Althea and wanted to visit the place after everything the blue-haired prince had told him. That country seemed like a paradise on earth, even better was that there wasn't anyone forcing him to lead an army or command him all the time. 

After a while, Peach and Zelda both stood up and the Hylian princess left when the one of Mushroom Kingdom's walked to Vyse, saying:

"Would you mind escorting me back to my room? I wouldn't like to go alone." She spoke with an alluring smile and winked. 

The pirate looked at her, realising that she was pulling moves on him and thought about a way to say no without hurting her feelings. 

"I… uh… I…" he stuttered, cursing himself in his mind. The last thing he wanted right now was to take Peach to her room, not knowing what she had in mind. It wouldn't look too good if he came back downstairs with lipsticky lovebites all over him. 

"Good! Then, come on!" The girl offered her hand, she had already decided that he would escort her so what was the use to refuse? She would only get hurt and he knew, women could be real bitches when they got mad. He got up and took her hand as she offered it, without even looking into her eyes. Roy smiled at them waggling his brow. 

He walked upstairs with her, most of the smashers leaving to go to bed too. Tomorrow would be the first fight, it was between Pikachu and Captain Falcon. Everyone was looking forward to it, nervous because they knew their fight would come eventually. It was important to sleep well to keep fit. 

Eventually Roy was left alone in the living room, and he too, was about to go to sleep and suggested it as Vyse came back, obviously trying no to puke. 

"Why? You don't have a fight tomorrow." the pirate asked. 

"Just thought that what's the point staying up late when everyone else's gone to… oh." Roy realised it when Vyse pulled him on his lap, giving him a gentle kiss. He answered, but felt his face reddening because anyone could come into the living room any second. 

"Oh, come on, Roy. They've all gone to sleep by now, why would they come downstairs?" He asked the redhaired teen, his hand travelling on the inside of his love's thigh. 

"I… I don't know…" The general admitted, surrendering for another kiss leading to the next thing until he had lost his shirt and was on top of Vyse on the couch, kissing him like they hadn't seen each other in a long time. The pirate slipped his hand into Roy's pants, arching his head back to see if Link was there, seeing the two of them in a compromising position. 

Not a sign of the elf, only the darkness in the hallway. It was wonderful to have Roy like that, all worked up, but above that he wanted Link to see them. That would ward him off if he was interested in Roy. 

They heard a scared gasp and turned to look, seeing Link wide-eyed in the doorway. Vyse couldn't help smiling. His plan had worked perfectly. The elf's eyes went upside down and he fell limp on the floor. The general, whose face was even redder than a tomato, got up, running to him. 

The Blue Rogue followed him and they realised the blonde was only unconscious. Nothing worse than that. They carried him on the couch where they'd been cuddling. 

"I'll stay here. You go get Dr. Mario." Roy told Vyse and he left, smiling internally. Link wasn't hurt in any way, but now he knew that the two of them were together. 

---

Roy looked at the beauty of Link's face, there was something magical about him. Something only an elf could have. He looked so peaceful his eyes closed, almost divine. The golden bangs shaded his face, he was caught in a moment where he could not be unhappy. The cruelty of the world could not reach him now. He was inside a barrier as unconscious, the true elven beauty shining on his face. He wasn't feeling sad, nor happy, nor was he feeling hatred or lust, only serenity somewhere in his mind where he had retreated the moment he'd seen Vyse kissing Roy. 

It made him feel sick. How could he have let the brunette so close in a place like the Smash Building, where everyone lived together and every moment anyone could see them? This was what followed. Link had probably fainted only because it had made him feel sick, two guys kissing each other… wait_. Not only kissing,_ his subconscious reminded him like a malicious child.

Link opened his eyes, only a little, seeing Roy's worried sapphire eyes in front of him. 

__

Oh, my god, oh my god, is he going to faint again? Oh, that was so embarrassing oh, god, he must feel sick! I'm sick! Oh, god! The redhead's thoughts raced like a small scared bunny in his head. 

The blonde remembered seeing his beloved on top of Vyse, kissing him. The thought made him feel horrible, but he hid it. He couldn't crumble and loose Roy like he had lost Zelda. He just couldn't do that. 

Roy looked at him emptily, his face growing redder, probably in his thoughts. There was certain tenderness in his eyes, like he would've really cared for him. 

__

If you're ever going to tell him, your chance's now. Soon it'll be too late. 

But he has Vyse!

Still! At least he would know how you feel for him! Tell him!

No!

TELL HIM!! His heart commanded. 

He looked once again into those eyes he had loved from the first sight. Probably nothing would happen. He would probably take it as a compliment. He _liked _guys. He had been kissing Vyse, so how could he feel disgusted to hear someone else had fallen in love with him? 

Roy looked at the elf, who seemed to be wondering something very hard. His cerulean eyes were so beautiful, they were like a part of the sky. So natural… Of course, Link was the boy of forest, everything in him was natural and it was so beautiful. Those eyes could enchant anyone. The general paused as he heard Link forming words, whispering something quietly and bent closer to hear what he had to say. 

"_I love you, Roy_." It was nothing but a whisper, but it was filled with emotion. He felt the Hylian's hand on the back of his neck and surrendered to kiss him.

He closed his eyes as his lips touched those of Link's, Vyse's touch still tingling on his body. He felt the energy of the elf, the power of his love towards him as a huge wave that hit him, trying to take him with it and carry him to the open sea, away from Vyse's familiar touch. And he let the kiss continue, exploring the new feeling he had, the love he felt towards Vyse seemed to fade, when his emotions towards the elf grew overpowering, flowing over the edges of his understanding. 

"Roy!" He heard the brunette's surprised and disappointed voice and got up. He had no idea how he had ended on top of Link, kissing him passionately. 

"Roy… I… I thought…" He finally managed to say, holding his tears back. "Dr. Mario's on his way." Then he ran off. 

"Vyse!!"

---

Young Link: DUN DUN DUN!!!

*sulks* Thanks for the voice-effects, kiddo.

Young Link: No problem. What's the theme for this story? I'll start singing it as credits roll.

There aren't any credits because everyone knows I'm the one writing this. Oh, which reminded me, I also updated my profile… Maybe I should say us… Oh well, check it out!

Young Link: Stay tuned!


	8. A Fragile Wineglass

Hello everyone again!

I'm probably going to be SO roasted for doing this, being so unfair to Roy, but I can't help it. And maybe I should try to get to the Bold and the Beautiful as a scriptwriter too… Oh, whatever, I guess I should be as glum as the text, but I'm not. 

Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy!

Thank you, reviewers! I'm kind of confused to receive so many on this story!

RavenGhost: Hoo, you're so right. Of course, who wouldn't be, finding their boy/girlfriend trying to make out with someone you just tried to ward off? I'm so mean towards him… 

Black Triforce: Well… erm… Vyse's in this story because I like him a lot and he's cute and so on, but why is it so bad? And besides, shounen-ai's just _so _cute, ne?

PikaPower: A mean twist, it is. I don't know how I even came up with such a sad idea. But I guess, yeah, it is interesting to see where the story goes now…

sagesumi: It's hard for me to write this, because I love each three so much and hurting them hurts me, but what would this story be if it would always be happiness and joy and no pain or sadness? And don't be sorry for the short review, it's not that important! *laughs*

Bishie Me!: I can't say much to that except that everyone has their own opinions and I understand if you don't want Link to be called gay, but some people like shounen-ai. If you don't like it, I think you shouldn't read it either. 

And Mewlon, I don't know are you reading this, but I'm sorry. I forgot to thank you for saying so kindly about me and my stories. I'm very flattered. Thank you! I'v ejust been incredibly absent-minded because I have some problems at home. 

---

"Vyse!!" Roy got up, his face once again as red as a tomato, grabbed his shirt and ran after his love. 

__

Love? 

Love. He assured his subconscious. How could he have been so totally enchanted by Link that he hadn't even noticed that he had actually tried to make out with him? He _was _in love with Vyse, not with Link! Hell, he felt awful. The disappointed face of Vyse's was burnt to his mind, how his nougat eyes were watered, how his whole body had stopped for the moment in shock. Roy could feel the horrible pain Vyse was probably feeling as he thought what he would've done if he would've found Vyse on top of Link, sharing just as passionate kisses with the elf than with him. It woulde've hurt like _hell. _And even that wasn't enough. 

"Vyse!!" he shouted as he ran behind the Blue Rogue. He had to get a chance to explain, to make everything right again. The way it was. Just then he realised that he didn't know how to explain. He didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything he could explain so that Vyse would understand and forgive him. He had found Link and him on kissing on the couch, and that was pretty hard to understand wrong. Roy felt tears in his eyes, but held them back. 

"Vyse!! Wait!!" he tried once again, knowing that the pirate wouldn't stop for him. He had to stop Vyse, just to talk to him, try to make him understand. Even though he wouldn't want to see him ever again, he at least had to apologise. And maybe Vyse would someday be able to forgive him for what he had done, but he knew inside that it would take time. If he would ever be able to do that. Roy ran even faster, knowing that he would eventually catch Vyse, and then what? What would he say? He decided not to think about that before he had caught the Captain of the Swan. 

He didn't reach Vyse before the docks and grabbed his arm, knowing that if Vyse wanted he could pull his hand off because he was stronger. But instead, he stopped and turned to look at him with eyes flooding with tears. His expression was both, sad and angry, so hurt it made Roy feel the same tears in his eyes he had held back not long ago. Not knowing what to say, he tried to wipe off the tears as he held tightly to his love's arm, not wanting to let go. 

Finally Vyse said angrily:

"What?"

"I… I… I need to… talk to you… I… I…" The general sobbed, trying to hug the pirate, but Vyse swung his arm, throwing him on the pier on his back gently. He was really angry, but obviously didn't want to hurt him, only to push him away to tell him that he couldn't hug him. "Do you think I gave up sailing to see you screwing Link the first time I'm not with you!?" He said, his voice more than furious and extremely sad, although he wasn't shouting.

"Do you think I gave up everything in my life to be with him? Do you think left my country, my position, my father, everything behind because I wanted to be with him?" Roy answered with questions. He had to try, he knew he loved him. He really did. But Vyse remained silent, turning his now sad and disappointed gaze away as he turned to go to the Swan, leaving the redhead behind. 

"_I love you, Vyse!!" _Roy shouted, letting his tears flow down his cheeks freely. It didn't matter anymore if someone saw him crying. He didn't care. He was loosing his whole life, everything he had lived for for the last year of his life. Being without Vyse was like being without legs or hands, something you needed every day. 

__

"I love you, Vyse, no one else!" he said again, said the three words he had never said to anyone. Those words, he knew they showed his whole weakness, his whole fragile self was now like a wine glass on an edge, waiting for someone to pull it back or to push it down to the dark empty gorge. 

The other boy stopped, probably thinking of what to say. "Roy…"

"I… I'm sorry… I…" The redheaded teen said, quickly continuing: "Please, forgive me!" It sounded like he was begging. He still hadn't moved, waiting for Vyse to say something.

"Shh…" The Blue Rogue said gently over his shoulder, his brown bangs covering his eyes so that Roy couldn't see was he crying or not. "I forgive you, Roy, although I can never completely in my soul forgive." He seemed to collect himself for a while before saying: 

"But there's no way I'll never know if you cheat on me. I'm just protecting both of our hearts. If we stay together, we'll eventually break each other's hearts and crumble of the sorrow like a cookie. A--"

"Vyse!! I… I… No!" Roy protested. 

"--And, Roy, I want to love someone I can trust. Someone who won't cheat on me. Never." With that he walked onto the deck of the Swan, half wanting to be stopped and turn back to Roy, love him like everything was like it had been, but it wasn't possible. His trust had already crumbled and he would crumble completely if he would stay with Roy and doubt everyone getting near him. 

"_Vyse!! I love you! I love you too much!!_" 

"I loved you too." The brunette answered from the deck as the engines of the ship turned on, moving the ship slowly off of the pier, his eyes glittering with tears. In those eyes was nothing but pain and sadness now. "I really did."

"No! No, Vyse!! NO!! Don't!!" Roy ran to the end of the pier as the Swan glided away, Vyse standing on it's deck, the wind playing with his brown hair, the setting sun as his background. The general fell on his knees, lifting his hands on his face and cried, utterly defeated and crushed, all because of what had happened in just five minutes. He hadn't even thought that something could be yours and then, the next moment it would be gone. Now his love, the one he had ever cared for was gone from his life and would never return. It hurt, it hurt so much. 

He felt how the fragile wineglass on the edge was leaning over the empty, booming darkness, about to fall into the endless pain where his heart would never be whole again. As it fell, he cried even harder, feeling the coldness of being alone, being uncertain, being abandoned, all alone. 

Then something reached out for that glass and brought it back, over the edge again as he felt someone's arm on his shoulder and knew that there was someone who wanted to be with him and share his time with him. He looked up at the person, his vision blurry because of the tears, but he recognised the golden bangs and the cerulean eyes that were looking down at him, worrying would he be okay. He took the hand and pulled him down, burying his head in his chest and crying out all the pain he felt. 

And Link held him, caressing his back with his hand and holding him close agianst him, whispering comforting words to him as best as he could. If not love Roy, he could at least give him a shoulder to cry on as the world tried to break him. 

The Swan sailed to the horizon painted by the sun with thousands of shades of red and orange, its once beautiful, billowed sails were hanging from the mast like dead white birds. 

---

Young Link: WAAHHH!!!

WAAAHHHHH!! *cries in unison with Young Link*

Roy: Oh, whatev. Call the Bold and the Beautiful if she could join the scriptwriter team if you liked the chapter. Of course, it's enough if you review.

Link: If you'd like to know what's behind her sick ideas and read the deleted scenes visit her website. The address can be found in her profile. 

Young Link: *sob* Thanks for reading! *sniffle* WAAAHHH!!


	9. Always And till the stars don't shine

Ciao, again. 

Me international. I'm studying Italian because an exchange student is coming over us really soon. I'm kind of exited, but at the same time I'm wondering how we'll communicate when he can't speak english, only german, french and italian. So that's why I'm sacrificing my precious writing time to learn that _bella! bella! _language. *cough*

And then, I'm sorry for not telling about this before now, but here you have the one and only (duh) _final_ chapter of The Triangle. No continuation, no sequel. It's over after this chapter and I will never, ever again write this story. That's really sad. In any case, I hope you have enjoyed this story, I have enjoyed writing it. 

Thank you very very much! 

PikaPower: You are my loyal reviewer and every single time you give me encouraging feedback! Thank you for being so supportive towards me and my stories! Thank you! *bows* I hope you like the end I've decided for this story.

---

Vyse did not look back. He couldn't. He knew someone would take the lost, small, scared boy under his or her protective wings and he would survive. It was only a matter of time how long Roy would keep thinking about him or try to come after him. 

It was himself he worried about. He had willingly destroyed his own heart, crushed it into millions of pieces only because his senses told him so. His heart had fought against it desperately, but his mind had got its way. And now he was thinking could he ever stop thinking about Roy, the boy who escaped with him after knowing him only a for a couple of days, who adapted to his ways of living to be with him, who left everything behind to be with him. That all was now gone, he had lost him forever. A tear ran down his cheek, no matter how much he tried not to cry. 

__

Don't think about him. His subconscious said. But he wanted to. He wanted to run to the bridge and tell them to turn the ship around so that he could go there and grab the general on the pier and bring him aboard the Swan. He would go to him and grab him gently, whisper his apologies into his ear and hold him in his arms gently like always before holding his hand tight when getting back into the ship as if to make sure he wouldn't run away. Then he would never let him go, he would never leave him alone, he would fulfill his every wish and make sure he'd be happy. 

But he knew that if he now went back he would find Roy on the pier, probably still crying like when he had left him, but would he want to come with him after what he said? No. He would probably want to cry all the pain away and then he wouldn't need Vyse anymore. 

The brunette thought about what he had said. Although he had been able to control his temper, he had still managed to snap at Roy pretty awfully. 

__

"Do you think I gave up sailing to see you screwing Link the first time I'm not with you!?" He remembered his exact words, they echoed in his mind. He had _meant _those words to scar Roy deeply, they had been said by his senses, his heart would've forgiven him anything, _anything _at all.

Thinking about the moment when he had seen Roy on top of Link, sharing passionate kisses with him like he had done with him just minutes before made him feel horrible. He felt how the pain blocked his breath and stuck in his throat, making him feel like suffocating.

__

--What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair 

To touch your lips, to hold you near 

When you say your prayers try to understand 

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man--

The song came to his mind. It made him want to cry even more, but in a way it eased his pain, knowing that the singer of that song had been through the same as he. There _was _someone out there who had felt the same pain, just with a different person.

__

Roy…

He had been right. He had been right about Link. About the look he had given Roy the same day, the look that had wanted to have him, to hold and to keep. He _had been right. _If he wouldn't have let the general enter the tournament this wouldn't have happened. If he would've refused to take Marth to the Smash Building, they would still be happily together, sailing through the vast sea. 

__

If and if. His subconscious reminded him. _If doesn't help you now. _

He knew it wouldn't help, but somehow, somehow he wanted to keep thinking about it. He couldn't get his thoughts off it. Off him. 

He sighed, a breath on the wind filled with desperate pain and sadness. It reached only one person, Aika, who was looking at him stand on the deck, wondering would he ever be okay. 

__

I promise to the moons, one day I'll make you smile again! She promised mentally as she gave orders to the crew now that Vyse wasn't able to do that. 

---

Link held the sobbing general in his arms, tight to show him that he cared, gently to tell him he loved. 

It would take long to get over Vyse, that Link knew and he was ready to give him time. He had all the time in the world to give him now that he had come forward with his feelings and knew that Roy, too, loved him in a way. Maybe Roy's love had been only lust, maybe he had been intrigued by the elven boy who was something totally new to him, something he had never met before. 

So young. _Roy… _He noticed that the general was leaning into him, breathing a little more peacefully than when he had arrived to hold him. The Hylian was ready to stay there, hold him until the end of days. Until the general would also tell him he loved him. 

He stroke his hair, breathing the scent of his hair, enjoying the touch he had. He had got what he had wanted, but doing that he had scarred Vyse so badly the wounds would probably never heal. He knew he had hurt Roy as well, but the boy would get over it. 

His kisses… They had been filled with emotions, yet confused, they were romantic. He was sure about it. Even if it had been only lust it had been strangely mixed with warm feelings. Smiling at the memory he continued to strike the boy's fiery red hair.

"Link…" He was surprised when he heard Roy's broken voice say unto his chest, muffled and worn from the crying.

"Yes?"

"Just… thank you." The boy said, collecting himself, glueing the broken pieces back together. "Thank you for … for… saving me."

The elven boy smiled at his love, a smile that couldn't be misunderstood:

__

I love you. 

---

__

If you told me to cry for you 

I could 

If you told me to die for you 

I would 

Take a look at my face 

There's no price I won't pay 

To say these words to you

And I will love you, baby - Always 

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always 

I'll be there till the stars don't shine 

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme 

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind 

And I'll love you – Always

---

There you go, happy people. I know I know it's a sad ending but it seems like I can't write happy endings. And besides, in real life very few stories have happy endings, and even if things turned out happy in the end everything can't still be good. It would be romantised too much.

Those who read my other stories as well, I know I promised sagesumi to give _The Inquisition_ a happy ending and I _will _do my best. If I promise, I'll try. Yeah, yeah, I like living in my little world of optimism. 

And those who can't get enough of the story, visit my website to read the extras. I'll promise try to update more often, okay?

Some boring blah blah: The lyrics used in this chapter belong to Jon Bon Jovi. Anyone who's ever heard the song Always, doesn't it just give you the chills? It is perfect for this story. 

__

"Thus the curtain closes on another tale.

An eternity has passed…

Fleeting dreams fade into the distance…

All that is left now

Is me and my memories…

But I'm sure we'll meet again,

Someday, you and I…

Another place, another time.

It's just that we might not realize

That you are you and I am me…

Let us open the door to the great unknown,

Come across another reality,

And live another today…

Even when the story has been told,

Life goes on…

Until we meet again,

Take care of yourself, my friend…"

~Chrono Cross~

With Respect: 

__

Dark Moon Crystales


End file.
